bloody breakout series one episode two, break in
by xxxThom creedxxx
Summary: the second installment of the first series. sorry i SUCK at summaries... enjoy


bloody breakout episode two.

ross still couldn't stop shaking. he was really scared, if these things got him how could he find out what sid had done to his friends. he decided to run he picked up the wooden crate full of weapons and as much rucksacks as he could, the loud shuffling got closer and closer and a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. he composed himself and ran his hand through his brown hair. he looked at the doorway and the door that had broken into atleast four parts if you didn't include the door handle at the other side of the room. he looked behind him and the only way out was a shutter that was rusted and closed. he tried to open it. pulling it with all his might, the shutter only semmed to make a rusty squeeking noise, ross cringed and shivered. what was he supposed to do if the door wouldn't open? he ran to the shopping cart and looked into sids pale face. he was out cold his features looked so farmilliar, but why? he shook sid furiously, desprately trying to wake him from his slumber.

"wake up you idiot!" ross said under his breath. then a glint caught his eye. he looked round and saw a crowbar hanging out of the weapon crate. he ran over and pulled it out making a screetchy noise that echoed around thew room. he ran over and slid the crowbar under the shutter, he pulled hard making him slip onto his back but he still pulled desprately at the crowbar. the shutter reluctantly screeched open. and a whip of fresh air filled the air making him fell much more relaxed. he looked out into the beautiful night sky breathing the air deep. then he remembered the horde of mindless brain eaters rushing toward him. he turned quickly and ran toward the trolley nearlly knocking it over at the speed he was running at. He grabbed the handle and pushed hard. then he saw the best thing ever, a hill that went down untill it reached the road, and the road lead right down to the school. he started to run and when they picked up enough momentum he stood onto the pegs above the trolleys wheels. they flew down the hill and onto the road leaving the monsters in his dust he cheered as he flew down the hill.

"wooooo hooooo!"

ross was having fun now as the trolley zoomed down the main road. the school was only down the road. he was so glad. he just wanted to go back to where he felt safe.

scott and samantha had to keep quiet. thomas wouldn't let them go if he knew. they walked into the stair well. samantha walked on and scott grabbed her arm, pulling her back, close to him. she gasped, he pointed at the wall. there was a camera facing toward the doorway had to use to get into the street. he put his finger to his lips. she shrugged and sat down on the stair. scott looked puzzled. she began to take of her shoes.

"what are you doing?" he whispered.

she stood up and handed her shoes to scott. he took them

"watch this." she said as she aproached the stair banister. she looked down and saw the camera. she climbed over the banister. she dropped down and landed on the banister down below with perfect balance, using the banister samantha flew and dropped a kick to the camera snapping it of the wall like a dead twig.

scott's jaw dropped and he ran after her shoes in hand. he ran down the stairs to her, he looked at her and she smilled. he did too. but how to get out of the school?

"i got an idea smilled scott."

tammy woke up with a start. she looked at her alarm clock, it was five minutes past eleven. she had a room switch with scott in fifteen minutes. she glanced round the room. her school uniform lay on the bottom of her bed, they were clean. thomas must have washed them, thomas and tammy were best friends. she stood up and swiched her light on. she got changed, she did her tie but undid it again as she decided it wasn't short enough. she tied back her long red hair, revealing her beautiful brown eyes. tammy walked out into the second floor corridor in wing D. she looked both ways as she always did, she didn't feel safe in the school and she didn't know why, she ran down the stairs well,running fast as if being persued by her own imagination. tammy took out her mobile phone, on the front screen it read:

"THREEEEE WEEEEKS TILL CHRISTMASSSSS!"

she wondered what christmas would be like, probably just another day. tammy walked past the elevator and out into the heard thomas shout. she ran out into the street. her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw an infected in the street. she ran at it, and it turned to her, she slid slightly to the left and brought her knee. it hit the beasts chest and it bowed, she spun round and brought her other knee to his groin bringing it to it's knees. then with amazing force she brought back her foot and swung it into the infected face sending the head zooming toward the lunch hall's shutters, it made a horrible metal clang. tammy turned to thomas, she let out a cry. he was pushing the door closed as the infected were pushing back. they were nearly in. he couldn't hold them. he slid a little. tammy ran to the door ramming it full force removing one if the infected's fingers in the process. she looked at thomas, she nodded, thomas nodded back.

"are you sure?" he asked

she gulped and after a deep breath she replied

"yeah go tommy!" she replied

he jumped back from the door and ran into the office wing.

tammy began to be pushed back. there was too much of them, and they were locked in there because of the lockdown process.

she tried to push back but her foot slid and the door flew open sending her flying across the street...

thomas ran into the office tapping the codes fast and the clikety-clack of the keys made him worry more he ran into the office and hit the red button, the doors clicked unlocking them and leaving them vulnerable to the outside world. he looked into the street. anger swept over him, there were three of the infected in, and tammy was holding the door closed with her back while fighting them off. thomas was off like a shot, heading back into the street, the tap of his feet as he ran pushing him further. he ran to tammy who was now kicking one of them in the face while holding the other two back with her hands. thomas ran up and brought his knee into one of thier backs giving tammy one of her hands back to help fend off the other, he put his foot behind the other one and tammy pushed him back. now tammy was only fighting one of the infected. thomas jumped up and scissor kicked the one he had kneed. it's head flew high hitting the air vents above...

scott felt a banging noise below him as he crawled behind sam in the air vents. they both stopped crawling.

"did you hear that?" asked samantha

scott shrugged

"it'll be fine, keep going, i hate it in here."

samantha began to crawl again.

soon they emerged into the night and scott sighed with relief.

samantha loaded the dart gun she had with her, pulling back the dart.

scott looked at her.

she frowned.

"what?" she asked

he smilled, still looking at her.

"what?"

he looked away.

" i didn't know you had a weapon in your room, thomas said..."

she cut him off

"well i don't want one of those thing creeping into my room in the middle of the night, and thomas doesn't need to know!"

he laughed and shook his head. samantha pulled out her phone.

"ross still hasn't texted me back!" she said putting her phone back into her pocket.

scott's face went serious again. he began to walk away from the school. sam sighed and ran after him. the stars in the night sky glitered like priceless diamonds over the two shadows that walked far below. meanwhile under the same beautiful sky...

ross could see the school and he began to cheer. but his cheers soon turned into a gasp as he saw the infected outside. sid gasped and woke up with a cry. ross put his foot on the weel slowing the trolley to a stop. sid looked back at him.

"where am i?" he asked

"we're just about to find a way to get into the school."

" we?" sid raised his eyebrows

"yes _we_.!"

"listen ross, i have things to do. it was just a coincidence that you happened to come along when i was about to ditch my hidin' place, and i helped you, you helped me...

we're sqaure. so i'll just be takin' my trolley and going now!"

sid tried to stand up in the trolley, but ross spun it sending sid back down into a rather uncomfortable sitting posision. the trolley was facing ross now. he was getting angry. he began to push the trolley again, this time backward.

"so you think you're just going run away with all those supplies. well i got another little deal for you!" he began to run with the trolley. sid tried to turn and see but he was stuck like that.

"what are you doin'?" sid cried

he looked deep into sid's eyes.

"you come with me or you're zombie food!" smirked ross picking up the pace of which he was running at.

sid smilled

"you wouldn't!" challenged sid

"i would!" ross cried out at the top of his voice...

tammy and thomas pushed thier backs against the door. the three dodies of the infected lying at thier feet. the force of the infected was getting to much to handle now.

tammy grabbed thomas's hand and she smilled at him. he looked up at her and forced a smile back.

"this could be it" she whispered her eyes began to well up.

thomas frowned

"no, this isn't it. we can hold on, just push back!"...

ross ran down the road pushing the trolley full force. sid tried to talk but all that came was a wierd sounding:

"what?"

ross got to the school fence and started crying out to the zombies

"HEY, HEY, BRAIN EATING FREAKS!"

Sid's jaw dropped, he clearly didn't believe that ross would do it but when he looked into his eyes he saw a burning, raw, determination to get what he wanted.

"YOU HUNGRY?"

The zombies turned round and began to leave the school to get to the feast that lay before them.

"okay, okay i'll come just STOP THIS TROLLEY NOW!"

Ross stopped the trolley, and spun it round so sid was facing the horde of hungry monsters running toward them. it took alot to do what ross did next...

thomas looked behind him as he felt the preassure drop. there was only four infected left. he pulled tammy away from the door and he let them through. still hand in hand thomas and tammy closelined one of them, thomas let go of her hand and punched the second one in the gut...

ross braced himself and ran full force into the horde taking them out, he got through them without a scratch, sid was just as shocked as he was. he opened the door and shut it behind him.

"THOMAS" shouted ross "DEADLOCK THE DOOR... NOW!"

Thomas once again ran into the office.

ross came up behind the other two infected that were inside the building knocked them to the floor using the trolley.

thomas hit the button just as both doors closed. the doors returned to deadlock. thomas ran back round and cheered jumping up and down with exitement. tammy ran up and hugged him and they both embraced.

"hrm, hrm" ross cleared his throat. they both stopped abruptly and pulled away from each other. tammy held out her hand for an akward handshake

"well done thomas!" she said clearly embarased.

thomas shook her hand and smilled. he turned to ross

"so what happened to you?" he said not yet realising that he had just rode in on a shopping cart.

ross shook his head and walked over to help sid out of the trolley

thomas had just noticed sid. thomas walked over and looked into the trolley.

"is that a rucksack full of food?" gasped thomas

thomas ran over to the trolley and picked up one of the bags. sid lunged at him, but ross grabbed him and dropped him on the floor. ross grabbed sid and pulled him to his feet. he began to walk to the doors at wing F.

"what are you doing?" asked thomas.

ross continued walking toward the doors

"i'm gonna lock him up, i don't want to risk him getting away."

"wait." thomas cried after him. "what's goin on?"

tammy tappede his shoulder. she smilled.

"you wanna go back to the office and do a perimiter check just incase?" she asked tying her hair back in a bobble.

thomas nodded and walked toward the doors.

scott walked faster now, he jumped with every noise that sprang from his silent surroundings. sam jumped every once and a while too. scott heard a deep growling noise from a house over a fence to the left of the dark path they trode on.

samantha jumped and grabbed scotts arm.

"what was that?" she asked a deep shake in her voice.

scott put his hand on her's reassuringly.

"i don't know what it was but i'm not staying to find out!"

she let go of his hand and shot down the path. scott followed soon after. the growling followed them as thier feet hit the floor and it echoed through the small street. samantha looked back, behind scott something followed, something ugly, something with such a deep, dark, burning, red evil in his eyes that it made samantha cry out

"SCOTT!" She cried over her shoulder. "RUN... FASTER"

scott looked over his shoulder and his heart nearly escaped his chest. he picked up the pace. nearly beside samantha. they saw a building, it looked like a shop. they hit the main road and ran into the carpark. without even thinking samantha grabbed scott's arm and pulled him into the shop. they both tripped and went tumbling across the blood covered floor. they looked back out into the carpark, nothing, the monster was gone. they hadn't even had a chance to calm down when a voice came from behind them.

"more survivors?" the boy said. they looked up at him. "some apocolypse this is turning out to be!" he laughed

he grabbed samantha and pulled her off of scott. scott sprang to his feet and stumbled back slightly. callum let go of samantha and looked at the pair,


End file.
